Naraku's Demise Omake Style
by Uruz 11
Summary: Based on cursed mask. How Naraku deserves to die in the most embarrssing fashion.


**Naraku's Demise (omake style)**

Set near the end of the game, shortly before Inuyasha and the gang have a run in with Utsugi in the forest. Just north of Kururugi village, Michiru was standing alone on the dirt road trying to recover from the emotional pain of Kakuju's passing which had been just half an hour ago. While he was thinking about how to find Utsugi, Inuyasha and the others had just finished burying Kakuju a small distance away. While Miroku was praying for Kakuju's soul and everyone else was decorating the grave with flowers, Inuyasha goes to ask Michiru a small favour regarding his necklace of subjugation beads. Inuyasha had endured a lot of pain from Kagome's sit commands over the course of their adventures together and needless to say, he'd had enough of it.

Inuyasha politely explained his problem to Michiru who understood his friend's predicament. After carefully using his Shikigami powers which Michiru had taken many weeks of training and endurance to master in combat against many demons in battle, Michiru was successfully able to remove the string and all of the beads from around Inuyasha's neck. Unfotunately, Kagome didn't react too well when she came back with the others and saw the beads in Michiru's hands. Michiru quickly stuffed all the beads in the right pocket of his light brown pants along with Kakuju's amulet and held his hands up defensively in a vain attempt to calm Kagome down. As soon as the argument started, Shippo and Kirara were digging through Kagome's backpack in an attempt to find her digital camera to record the argument in case something funny occurred. Sango came up beside Kagome and Michiru to listen in and stood ready to break them up if things got out of hand. Miroku on the otherhand, watched intently from behind with his eyes wondering back and forth from one girl to the other.

"What's going on Michiru?" Kagome demanded. "Why did you remove the beads of subjugation from Inuyasha's neck?"

"I-I just wanted to help Inuyasha," Michiru replied nervously. "He said they're a pain and that he's had enough of your sit commands. Besides, he's my friend. I don't think its too much to ask to have them removed, he doesn' t need to wear them anymore."

"Those beads are to restrain him in case he loses his temper!" Kagome protested. "You've seen him smack Shippo over the head every now and then, he needs to take the consequences for his actions!"

"Don't try to use Shippo as an excuse to justify your actions Kagome," Sango cut in. "You don't say sit only on that occasion."

"Sango's right Kagome," Michiru continued. "Remember when all of us went to CastleTown for the first time? You said sit three times in a row only because you were mad at Inuyasha for sniffing you. Now that I've removed the subjugation beads, can't you give him this one chance to be free from them? He's been wearing them since the two of you have known each other, I know Inuyasha can prove to you that he can act appropriately without them around his neck."

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome and Sango both squealed in unison and instinctively cuddled up to Inuyasha and Michiru for protection from a certain someone who had just stuck his hands on each of their backsides.

"Unlike someone else I know." Shippo stated, trying to contain his laughter as he watched Miroku savor the small moment of triumph he had gained. Kirara purred in excitement, already knowing what was coming next.

"If anyone needs to be restrained by these subjugation beads Kagome," Michiru stated. "It should be Miroku."

"Now now, I was just helping to purge all the stress and anger from inside Kagome and Sango." Miroku explained. "As a monk, it is my sworn duty to offer support and assist those who are in need of such attention."

Michiru and Inuyasha gave Miroku a very angry look while Shippo was still sitting in the branch of a nearby tree with Kirara, videotaping everything with Kagome's digital camera since the argument started. A moment later, Sango and Kagome let go of Michiru and Inuyasha and walked over to Miroku.

"You just couldn't resist could you, you pervert!" Kagome declared. "Well it's time to take the consequences!"

"You've got it wrong," Miroku replied, holding his hands up defensively. "I was just purging the stress and anger radiating from each of your gorgeous bodies in an effort to calm you down!"

"The only thing that needs to be purged is the lecherous entity from inside you!" Sango yelled as she swung her Hiraikotsu at Miroku, who ducked just in time to save himself from being beheaded.

The momentum of swinging her Hiraikotsu and not striking anything caused Sango to spin around and pause momentarily, giving Miroku the chance to stroke her backside once again with his hand. Sango spun around and slapped Miroku across the left side of his face.

"Oh this pain is a small price for feeling your YEEOW!" Miroku exclaimed, holding his hands between his legs where Kagome had just kicked him. The lecherous monk fell down on his knees with very painful expression on his face, while Shippo and Inuyasha were trying to contain their laughter. Kagome and Sango gave Miroku a death glare as a final warning not to grope them again without thinking twice.

"Miroku, behave yourself." Michiru stated. "Kagome, we'll continue our discussion later. Until then, the beads stay in my pocket. Now let's continue on our journey before it gets dark."

Michiru was about to lead the way down the dirt road when suddenly, Utsugi appeared about six feet directly in front of everyone.

"You finally came." Utsugi said. "I've been waiting."

"Huh, Utsugi? Michiru responded, stepping a few paces ahead. "Utsugi, listen!"

"As long as I have your soul, I can become human. And Kakuju will love me again. So give me your soul." Utsugi demanded, using the secret Shikigami art of soul infusion on Michiru.

"No, Utsugi! Aaahh! " Michiru cried out as he was brought to his knees.

"Oh no! The soul's being sucked out of the body!" Kagome gasped as a glimmering blue light emerged from inside Michiru and was being drawn into Utsugi' s body.

"Stop, stop!" Michiru replied weakly as he slowly started losing consciousness.

"If I have your soul, I can be human. Kakuju will…" Utsugi repeated.

"That's a lie!" Kagome shouted as Michiru lay down on his back, completely vulnerable to Utsugi's power.

"It's a lie!" Inuyasha growled angrily, baring his fangs at the enemy who was trying to steal the soul of his best friend just for his own selfish reasons.

Inuyasha and the others surrounded Michiru in an attempt to protect him in anyway they could from Utsugi's assault. "Are you okay? Hey!" Inuyasha asked, trying to awaken Michiru as Kagome knelt down from the other side of their close friend.

"Open your eyes!" Kagome cried, as she leaned forward to examine Michiru.

"You can't die! No!" cried Shippo, who had dropped Kagome' camera and started to panic.

"Aaaah…" Michiru gasped weakly.

"Still alive." Sango said with relief.

"Oh, good. " Miroku stated. "It seems your soul wasn't taken."

"But why am I okay? I thought it was all over." Michiru asked as he sat up. "That's right, when I lost consciousness, the amulet…"

"Kakuju's amulet?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Yes. It got warm, and then…" Michiru started.

"The amulet protected you." Shippo cut in."

"Why? Why can't I become a human?" Utsugi cried out in a fit of rage. "Aaaaah!" Utsugi cried out painfully, grabbing his chest with his left hand.

"Oh no! Utsugi! " Michiru called out in concern.

"Look, it's a shard of the Shikon Jewel around Utsugi's neck." Kagome stated as a bright blue light began to surround Utsugi's body.

"What?" Miroku explained. "That's not good. The shard of the Shikon Jewel that Utsugi has, has been tampered with by Naraku."

"What? My chest…" Utsugi gasped as a dark black miasma began to eluminate from his body.

"The shard of the Shikon Jewel is glowing black and it's starting to merge into Utsugi's body." Kagome explained as her fears to hold of her.

"It can't be…" Michiru gaped in disbelief, already fearing the worst was about to become a reality.

"What's happening? My body..." Utsugi asked fearfully as the surrounding terrain and sky was engulfed in a black and red cloak of darkness. "Aaaah!! Aaaah!!" Utsugi cried out painfully as he collapsed on to the ground.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted, looking at Utsugi and trying to ascertain the cause for his terrible predicament.

"Aaahh!...Ha ha ha ha." Utsugi's cried out painfully as another voice started to laugh from inside of him.

"That's Naraku's voice!" Sango pointed out, confirming Michiru's worst fear. Naraku, the most evil demon who was thought to have been killed was still alive. The newly transformed demon erupted from Utsugi's body and stood up triumphantly, feeding off of the fear and negative energy coming from his enemies in front of him.

"Ha ha ha…" Naraku laughed. "Did you really think you could destroy me?"

"That's Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted in disgust.

" Now Utsugi's power will be mine. " Naraku stated, already caught up in his own success.

"So, when we defeated you on the Asagiri Isand…" Sango deduced.

"It was all so that I could get Utsugi's power." Naraku replied, enjoying the plight of his enemies.

"You won't get away with it!" Michiru said in an angry, but determined tone.

"Naraku! I will destroy you again!" Inuyasha declared angrily, being fed up with all the times of when he was so close to defeating his adversary only to have Naraku escape from death. "Everyone, let's do it!"

Everyone spread out in a thin line and prepared for battle, Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga and launched a wind scar at Naraku. It bounced off of Naraku's magical barrier, without causing any damage. "Damn." Inuyasha murmured.

"Fox fire!" Shippo shouted, throwing a green fireball down at the ground in front of everyone. The fireball smashed in an explosion of green flame, the magic spell increased the defensive power of himself and every one of his friends.

"Ha ha ha! " I have Utsugi's power now. Your power won't work on me." Naraku boasted.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's just like the time we were in the castle. We're…" Shippo panicked.

"You finally realize what you've gotten yourselves into. But it's too late now." Naraku stated as he launched five orbs of demonic energy at everyone. The orbs exploded in a bright flash of while light, forcing everyone to fall down on their knees.

"Aaaaaa!" cried Michiru as he was on his knees, but not lying down like all of his friends were.

"Damn it!" cursed Inuyasha, unable to move.

"We're all going to die if we don't do something. But what can we do?" wondered Michiru as he stood up again and called on his Shikigami power. "Oh overflowing blue sky! Clear these storm clouds from my path!"

A bright red pentagram appeared beneath Michiru's feet as he launched an attack on Naraku in a daring attempt to destroy the barrier that protected him. The magic had no effect and Michiru was trying to stay focused as he waited for Naraku's next assault.

"It's useless." Naraku responded. "Don't you realize your Shikigami power won't work on me? Now it's time…" "Uh? What is this?"

"The crystallized rock is…" Michiru gasped.

"Utsugi…" Naraku gasped.

"I won't let you abuse my power in what ever way you please." Utsugi stated from inside Naraku's body. "I will forsake my soul before I would ever allow that."

"I didn't realize you still had power left." Naraku replied as the crystallized rock inside of him shattered into little fragments.

"The crystallized rock is broken!" Michiru exclaimed in relief, now they had a chance of winning.

"The Barrier has disappeared and so has any sign of Utsugi." Miroku added.

"We can attack him now! Prepare yourself, Naraku! You're goin' down!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his Tetsusaiga and taking a defensive posture while everyone else spread out on either side of him.

"Just because my barrier is destroyed doesn't mean that I can be defeated. Especially by weaklings like you." Naraku declared, launching a giant green pentagram of demonic miasma at Inuyasha and the others.

The miasma caused everyone to cough and become dizzy, Sango quickly put on her protective mask to avoid inhaling any deadly particles. Kagome and Shippo starting coughing even harder while Miroku and Inuyasha could only use their komonos to shield their mouths for a short period of time. Michiru was breathing very shallowly to avoid inhaling as much miasma as possible while desparately trying to think of a plan to turn the tables against his enemy. After keeping his eyes fixed on Naraku for a few uneasy seconds, Michiru twitched at a sudden thought. Something unexpected that might be effective, Michiru had made up his mind, it was now or never.

"Sango give me your sword." Michiru called out, "Hurry please."

"What for?" Sango asked, looking at Michiru in surprise.

"Give it to me, don't argue." Michiru replied. "Oh brightly shining light, hear my prayers and grant me your power! Light of Judgement!"

Michiru summoned all his Shikigami magic to cast his most powerful attack, a glowing white serpent appeared above him as all the concentrated power erupted and caused the ground to shake as dozens of multicoloured lightning bolts descended from the sky and struck Naraku. As the attack ended, Michiru lost his balance and used Sango's sword as a cane. Stabbing the tip of the sword into the ground in front of him and clutching the handle with both hands, Michiru leaned forward and was trying not to collapse.

"You shouldn't have used your Light of Judgement attack, now you're all worn out." Kagome complained, rushing to Michiru's side with Sango.

"You'll have to sit out the rest of the battle, Kirara take Michiru to Kururugi village." Sango ordered, helping Kagome lift Michiru on to Kirara's back. "Just stay with Kirara and we'll return once we've defeated Naraku."

"You can't defeat Naraku by yourselves, you need me to protect you." Michiru murmured, trying to get up.

"Sango's right Michiru, you don't have the energy to fight anymore." Kagome countered, helping Sango to restrain Michiru. Kirara flew away from the battlefield with Michiru on her back, but Michiru was wide awake even though he was exhausted from using his magic. His attack had dealt a blow to Naraku, he now had to wait for his strength to recover and hopefully all of his friends would survive without him until he could return.

"Okay, Michiru did his part. Now it's time for us to do ours." Inuyasha explained. "Shippo, we're relying on you to increase our defensive power with your fox magic.

"You can count on me!" Shippo replied, trying to stay calm in the face of annihilation.

"Now it's my turn to have a shot at Naraku, it the mark!" Kagome shouted, launching a mighty purified arrow from her bow high up into the sky. A bright flash of light, followed by the descending arrow and a lot of multicoloured orbs which struck Naraku from above.

"I'll have to fight twice as hard, since Michiru can't be here." Sango said, throwing her Hiraikotsu at Naraku. The giant boomerang like weapon spun around in mid air and struck Naraku in the chest, slicing him in half. Sadly Naraku couldn't be killed by a small blow like that.

"You fools still think you can defeat me with your pathetically weak attacks?" Naraku declared. "You're downfall will be that much greater, and then all your Shikon Jewel shards will be mine." With that, Naraku launched another attack at Inuyasha and the others. This time, dark green lighting bolts of demonic energy struck everyone simultaneously. Shippo and Kagome were brought to their knees while Miroku and Sango were trying to stay on their feet, Inuyasha was crouched down and leaned on his Tetsusaiga waiting for the Naraku's attack to subside.

"We'll see about that, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared, swinging his Tetsusaiga down in one fast motion. A powerful tempest soared through the air and struck Naraku, destroying all of his snake like tentacles and cracking his armour.

Suddenly, Kirara appeared in the air from behind Naraku. Michiru was recovered enough to sit upright on Kirara's back, he held on to Kirara's fur with his left hand while he held Sango's sword in the other. Kirara flew passed and came to a halt in mid air Naraku as Michiru sliced Naraku's hand clean off of his body, Naraku's eyes and mouth opened wide in surprise and shock. He didn't expected Michiru to recover so quickly, let alone attack from behind in close quarters with just a sword. Even after he sliced off Naraku's head, Michiru stretched out his hand to snatch all the Shikon Jewel shards from Naraku's neck before his head could reattach itself to his body. Little did Naraku notice, Michiru was chanting an incantation while he stole the Jewel shards. After casting his spell, Michiru instructed Kirara to fly and land behind Inuyasha and the others so he could rejoin the battle. Once he was on the ground, Michiru gave Kirara a big hug to show how grateful he was for her help. Kirara waged her tail and purred affectionately before transforming into her small form as Michiru walked forward to face Naraku with his friends.

"Glad to have you back Michiru." Inuyasha said with grin. "Awesome move you and Kirara just now."

"Thanks Inuyasha, I even stole back all of Naraku's Jewel shards." Michiru exclaimed, holding all the shards in the palm of his left hand to show everyone.

"That's great, now Naraku isn't as powerful as before." Kagome stated, purifying all the shards with her powers acquired from Kikyo.

"You've recovered, I'm glad your back." Sango stated, hugging Michiru and causing him to blush red in embarrassment.

"Do you honestly think you can kill be just by severing my hand off and stealing my Shikon Jewel shards?" Naraku declared in disgust. "All of you should know that it will take more than that to destroy me. Yet you have the spine to steal from me, you will pay for your defiance and stupidity."

"Hey Kagome, what's that command you use to punish Inuyasha when you're mad at him?" Michiru asked.

"What? Hey, this is hardly the time to continue our argument from this afternoon." Kagome responded, looking at Michiru for an explanation for his sudden change of subject.

"Kagome I'm waiting, hurry up and answer my question!" Michiru replied.

"Fine! It's SIT!" Kagome yelled, completely furious at her friend's request. Suddenly Naraku crashed to the ground, head first with a bang. Everyone, especially Naraku blinked in disbelief. As Naraku tried to get to his feet, Kagome said sit again and again, causing him to crash to the ground continuously.

"Unbelievable, Michiru severed Naraku's head off to steal the Jewel shards and to attach Inuyasha's subjugation beads around his neck before his head could reattach itself." Miroku explained. "Because the beads were magically attached with Michiru's Shikigami power and they respond to Kagome's voice alone, Naraku can't remove them.

"I-Im-mp-oss-ible!" Naraku cursed, as his body crashed into the ground over and over again. "H-Ho-ow co-could I-I b-be def-f-feat-ed and br-ought to my kn-ess by a b-and of-f p-p-ath-et-ic w-eak-lings!"

"I hope you're ready for a world of hurt Naraku. Because I've been waiting a long, long time for this moment!" Inuyasha grinned in delight. "Ultimate Bashlash Wave!"

As soon as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga struck the ground, a giant wind storm of fire and demonic energy shot forward. The blast completely devastated Naraku, causing his body to burst into dozens and dozens of flaming pieces. Naraku's face was cut completely in half, his remaining eye in the right side of his remaining face looked around fearfully for another assault.

"The gods must be good to me today." Miroku stated, unraveling the cloth on his right hand. "I never thought I could defeat Naraku with the very weapon he cursed my family to begin with, Wind Tunnel!"

"You're not going to escape from us this time Naraku." Sango shouted, dousing Naraku in her poison powder. Naraku was temporarily blinded by Sango's attack, but the poison powder was the least of his worries. All the remnants of Naraku's demonic body parts were sucked into the vortex of Miroku's wind tunnel, nothing could be done to escape from it's overwhelming vacuum. As the last of Naraku's remains were sucked into the vortex, Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared into nothingness.

"Who would have thought that Naraku would be defeated by Inuyasha's subjugation beads." Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh no! The beads, where are the beads?" Kagome screamed, looking around where Naraku had been destroyed.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I must save devoured them along with Naraku's body parts just before my wind tunnel vanished."Miroku admitted in shame.

"Ha! Not that they'd be of any use if they were still here." Inuyasha laughed. "My Tetsusaiga turned them into ash. Ha ha ha!"

Michiru started laughing with Inuyasha, followed swiftly by everyone else. Finally Kagome apologized to Inuyasha for all her sit commands. Everyone had to admit it was pretty funny that Naraku was defeated by Inuyasha's subjugation beads, what a humiliating way to die. Inuyasha hugged Kagome to show his forgiveness, while a nervous Michiru declared his love for Sango who happily returned his affection. Shippo was jumping up and down with Kirara, cheering victoriously. Miroku smiled silently, finally free of the wind tunnel curse.


End file.
